Boohbah
Boohbah is a children's TV show produced by Ragdoll Productions from 2003 to 2006. Storyline Five non-verbal alien creatures, known as the Boohbahs, live in a portal known as the Boohzone. These creatures would dance, fly and spin. Afterwards, we would see the Story People in the Storyworld, a family that would discover objects in fast motion. Then, we see the Boohbahs traveling to different cities and countries watching children do dances after they say, "Look what I/we can do!" TV Show Intro Sound Effects Used * Hollywoodedge, Bang Whonk CRT032404 (Heard once in "Hammock.") * Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015804 * Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015805 * Hollywoodedge, Impact Wcymbal Drum CRT032501 * Hollywoodedge, Quick Double Plunki CRT030104 * Hollywoodedge, Rapid Jerky Creaks CRT052902 * Hollywoodedge, Single Cow Moo CRT011601 (Heard once in "Drink of Milk.") * Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057601 * Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057603 * Hollywoodedge, Small Med Hi Boink CRT016002 (Heard once in "Hot Dog.") * Hollywoodedge, Synthy Low Pit Boing CRT016105 * Hollywoodedge, Whistle Wbulb Horn CRT020801 * Sound Ideas, ARROW, CARTOON - BUNG ZIP BOW * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG, 01 (Heard once in "Rope and Rock.") * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG, 02 or Sound Ideas, COMEDY - BOING 06 (Heard once in "Rope and Rock.") * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING or Hollywoodedge, Boing Boink GenericC PE941005 * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - TROMBOING * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - DRUM HIT WITH TAKE or Sound Ideas, TAKE, CARTOON - SILLY SPRINGY TAKE * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - FAST WIGGLE BOWANG, 01 * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - TIMP RICCO BOING * Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK 01 or Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Boink Horn 1 SS016401(Heard once in "Musical Instruments.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SLIDE - DOUBLE VIOLIN SLIDE DOWN * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - SEVERAL RUBBER SQUEAKS, STRETCH * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SWISH - SHARP VOCAL SWISH 01 (Heard often in "Skipping Rope.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: FAST ZIP UP * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: LONG, SLOW WARBLE UP * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: LONG WARBLE UP * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - GEDUNK * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - HOLLOW METALLIC HEAD KONK 01 * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - HOLLOW METALLIC HEAD KONK AND HORN or Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Boink Horn 2 SS016402 * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - HOLLOW HEAD KONK AND ZIP or Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - COWBELL ZIP * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - KABONG * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - METAL PAN ON HEAD * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - ZIP AND HEAVY THUMP or Sound Ideas, THUMP, CARTOON - HEAVY THUMP (Heard once in "Island.") * Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06 (Heard four times in "Shining Armour.") * Sound Ideas, HUMAN, LAUGH - GIGGLING: CHILD or HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Child Giggling * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 04 * Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP, 01 (Heard once in "Hammock.") * Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP, SHORT, 01 * Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP, SHORT, 02 (Heard once in "Hammock.") * Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOP, 04 * Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, CARTOON - LONG BALLOON SQUEAK * Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, RUBBER - RUBBING (Heard once in "Little White Cloud.") * Sound Ideas, SQUISH, CARTOON - LITTLE SQUISH * Sound Ideas, STRETCH, CARTOON - RESIN STRING STRETCH * Sound Ideas, STRETCH, CARTOON - RUBBER BALLOON STRETCH * Sound Ideas, STRETCH, CARTOON - RUBBER STRETCH, LONG, * Sound Ideas, TWANG, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOW TWANG * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK SLIDE WHISTLE ZIP DOWN (Heard once in "Big Bass Drum.") * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHORT BABOO ZIP/Sound Ideas, MAGIC - BABOO ZIP UP Image Gallery * Boohbah/Image Gallery Category:TV Shows Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Category:Shows That Don't Use Cats Two Angry Yowls Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Dimension) Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING Category:Shows That Don't Use Baby Crying Slowly Category:Shows That Don't Use Man Yells Mediumhig Category:2003 TV Shows Category:2000s TV SHOWS Category:2003 Started Category:2003 Made Category:2004 Made Category:2005 Made Category:2006 Made Category:2006 Ended